


Coccinil

by SummerHours



Series: Lukanette: Main Timeline [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lukanette, Viperbug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHours/pseuds/SummerHours
Summary: When Lila angers Marinette to the point of akumatization, Luka must act quickly and dawn a new superhero persona to save Marinette and Paris.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette: Main Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848451
Comments: 54
Kudos: 146





	1. A Very Lila Morning

The wind whistled through the streets of Paris as Marinette walked. She was having a rough day -- well, it wasn’t really all that bad yet but all the little things went wrong. Her alarm hadn’t gone off, she couldn’t find any hair ties, she couldn’t decide which pair of pink pants to wear and then as soon as she chose one she spilled coffee all over them! On top of it, all her parents needed her to run a box of croissants to a cafe down the street, _we really need to find a delivery man_. Regardless of her morning struggles, she was optimistic about the day and happily agreed to help her parents. Before she stepped out into the windy world she tied her hair back with a ribbon. The wind animated her hair, the loose hairs flew in front of her face. She had to squint to avoid the strands whipping her eyes. She could hardly see. She tried to maneuver her hold on the box to free a hand to brush the hair aside but she quickly realized it futile as the strands immediately returned to their shenanigans.

She suddenly bumped into something, likely someone. She frantically apologized, rushing to brush the hair away again. “Oh, Marinette...” A dagger of a voice sliced through the air and struck Marinette’s heart with paralyzing confidence. Lila stood before her, wickedly grinning as she extended a finger to poke her nose. “Sometimes I wonder why you are so incapable...”

“Sorry, Lila.” Marinette spoke through a forced smile. “I didn’t see you. I have to go now.” She tried to sidestep but Lila blocked her.

“No…” the girls locked eyes. “I promised you I’d ruin you, didn’t I? Why would I let you finish whatever it is you’re so eager to do.” She continued to block Marinette as she desperately tried to maneuver around her.

“You have nothing better to do than ruin my day!?” Lila laughed, further fueling Marinette’s fury. She spoke through her teeth, biting back an explosion of anger. “You don’t have anything fun to do??”

“This is fun.” She smirked, “tell me what you’ve been up to lately.”

“No!” The wind was tugging her hair from the slacking ribbon, a few strands flew into her mouth. She struggled to spit them out, accidentally spitting out her words instead, anger bleeding into her tone as the whole world seemed to be testing her limits at once. She managed to maintain her volume. “Get out of my way.”

\-----------------------------------------

Luka had to deliver a Pizza, when he looked at the address and realized it was by the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie his face lit up. He thought he might stop by and see if Marinette was busy. Marinette was chaotic to say the least, but Luka found it quite endearing. He particularly enjoyed the juxtaposition of her hurricane of an existence and her need to be clean and organized. So when she asked him out, her hands subconsciously brushing wrinkles from her shirt as she stood, a beautiful island in a sea of clothes flooding his floor, he immediately said “Of course!” Then “Why are you in my room?” Which was followed by a few more questions regarding what lead to the current situation but he was cut short by her lips.

He smiled at the memory. Next thing he knew he was biking toward the boulangerie, he noticed Marinette standing on the sidewalk nearby and changed course slightly. “Hey Mari-” he saw the infuriated look Marinette tried desperately to bury with a smile. “What’s goi-” he was cut off by the girl across from Marinette.

“Marinette is so clumsy!” She chuckled, “Isn’t it adorable?” Luka eyed the girl, her tone and expression were saturated with sweetness but her melody was sinister.

“Who are you?” he asked, she smiled flirtatiously and stepped toward. “Mmm, I was just about to ask you that handsome.” She flicked her eyes to his bike basket, “Oh! You play guitar? I love guitar! I’ve been personally serenaded by-”

“Shut up!” Marinette gave up on sounded civil, “I’ve had enough of your bullshit to last me a lifetime! Please, Lila, kindly fuck off!” _Lila_ , Luka thought, that’s who she was. He had never met the wicked bitch but from what he understood she was absolutely terrible.

She smiled sickeningly at Marinette, “Oh, Marinette! I didn’t mean to bother you! Tell me, who is your friend?” She looked Luka up and down. He nearly lunged toward her but stopped when he noticed a dark butterfly flying into a box of croissants in Marinette’s hands.

“Marinette...” he focused all of his concern on her, trying to coax her into the reality, “please… stay with me...” Unfortunately, his words were immediately counteracted by Lila’s taunting.

“What, Marinette? Can’t handle a little teasing?” her smirk shaped her voice, “that’s just what friends do!” Marinette growled and purple began spreading from the box, encasing her body. Luka quickly hugged her, blocking her from Lila’s view and slipping off her earrings. He hopped on his bike and quickly rode away to a quiet alleyway.


	2. Who are you?

Lila snickered, quickly checking Luka out. Marinette felt her anger wash over her like lava, burning her every nerve and igniting a passionate fury in her heart. Suddenly, a voice calmly entered her consciousness, the coolness of his tone somehow stoking her anger. “Boulangerang, you are bested time and time again by someone truly wicked yet no one else seems to notice. What goes around should come around. I will give you the power to reveal what everyone really is. Everyone will see Lila for what she is.” Marinette was silent, trying to reason with herself. She knew being akumatized was not good but it was really hard to fight off her fury. “All I need is-”

“Marinette...” her eyes were squeezed closed, she knew if she looked at Lila she would lose it. Luka’s voice was comforting and sweet, she felt her mood starting to melt. “Please… stay with me...” She leaned slightly toward him. She felt Hawkmoth’s grip on her fading.

“What Marinette? Can’t handle a little teasing?” Lila’s voice cut through the air again, stinging in Marinette’s ears. A whistling filled her mind, like a kettle of boiling water. She couldn’t hear anything. The sound was deafening and painful, but so was Lila’s voice. Her loose hair beat against her face like hundreds of tiny, dark blue whips. Marinette could not fight it off anymore, she was being attacked from too many angles at once. She gave in with a final growl of anger. She felt a luke-warm gelatin-like substance climb up her hands, encasing every inch of her that it covered. Before she was completely lost she felt Luka scoop her up in a hug. She felt his breath against her neck, a slight hint of mint wafting up into her nose. She savored the scent as his touch disappeared and she transformed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He held the earrings in his hands, Tikki appeared. “ _Luka!?_ ” she exclaimed, “you knew!?” He nodded, trying to think of what to do. Sass floated out from his hoodie as he leaned back against a brick wall. Luka had been holding his Miraculous full time for a little while now. Soon after the Miracle Queen debacle happened most of the part-time heroes were entrusted with their Miraculous’, Luka had related it to Ladybug's new Guardian status.

“He has ssusspected for ssome time, Tikki.” The shocked look on her face morphed into a more understanding as she contemplated the discovery. “He ssayss they sshare a melody,” Sass explained further, the small, spotted Kwami nodded in response.

Luka had slid down the brick wall and sat on the ground. His left arm held his knees to his chest, his right laid diagonally across the top of his knee. Its' elbow at the left arm’s hand, its' hand holding onto his left shoulder. His chin sat atop that arm as he thought, a small frown and furrowed brows decorating his expression. “Luka?” Tikki ventured. He hummed in response, the only physical reaction being a slight lift of an eyebrow. “To fight an akuma, there must be a Ladybug miraculous wielder. Without the ladybugs to fix Paris after the attack, the city would be in ruin! And since Marinette can’t be Ladybug...” Luka’s eyes opened, he wanted to see where Tikki was going. “ I think you should be.” The tension in his brows lessened as he considered what she said. 

“You think I could manage it?” He didn’t ask to gain praise but out of genuine concern, he wanted what was best for Paris; his mother, his sister, and Marinette. Tikki smiled at him confidently.

“Yes. Ladybug is about using creative solutions with the help of luck! You are incredibly creative!” Luka’s face brightened at such a meaningful and true compliment. “You are always using your environment as inspiration!”

“Thank you, Tikki. I really appreciate your confidence.” Her tiny (hand?) patted his head. “Okay. I’ll do it, I’ll de-transform if something goes wrong.” He glanced at Sass and the snake kwami nodded once in agreement. “What are the transformation words?”

“Spots on and spots off.”

“Okay. Tikki, spots on!” Luka’s jeans, t-shirt and hoodie were gone, his clothes had been replaced with a skin-tight suit. He glanced down and observed the new appearance. His feet were in black, which also lined his sides and the inside of his legs. The base of the rest of the suit, as far as he could see, was crimson, a slightly darker shade than the typical ladybug. There were triads of thin black bands surrounding the midpoints between each of his joints, connecting the coloring of the sides of his suit. Dark spots ran up the rest of the red. Luka held out his hand in front of him to find it was covered similarly to his feet, the black splitting at his wrists and continuing into thick lines; the inner of which connected the outer lines on his legs. The outer black on his arms traced his figure, Luka assumed it wrapped around his neck as well but he could only see it reach as far as the top of his shoulder. 

He leaped into the air and swung around the buildings in search of Marinette. He nearly slammed into a few walls and fell over upon landing a couple of times before he started to get the hang of the yoyo. He paused on a particularly short building, peering into the reflective glass of its taller neighbor. Now he saw his face, his _hair_ : the teal frosted tips he usually sported were now flaming red. The natural color of his roots remained, mimicking the palette of the suit itself. His blue eyes were framed by a predominantly crimson mask. There were intricately placed spots mirrored on the mask, contrasting the seemingly random nature of the circles on his body. These spots were smaller than their bodily counterparts as well. Two were stamped on the bridge of his nose, creating a short, vertical, dotted line. There were similar markings beside his eyes, on the ends of the mask, although the distance between those dots was slightly thinner. There was a spot above and below each of his eyes, horizontally parallel as well. He glanced below his chin, he was right: the black outlining his figure connected to form the slightest turtleneck of a collar.

He could see his chest better now too. A slightly tougher material coated it, the plating resembled his toned muscles beneath the suit. There were incredibly thin black outlines framing each plate, without them the material difference would be much harder to notice. Luka turned and looked over his shoulder to find his back plated as well, also mimicking his muscles. He returned to his search quickly, already feeling bad for wasting time out of curiosity. He looked down while swinging and noticed a few pastries lying on the ground. He wouldn’t have thought much of it if there hadn’t been a young man clutching one to his chest and sobbing into it. Luka’s body slammed into the side of a building. 

Luka jumped down to the young man, “hello sir, is there any chance you could help me understand what’s going on here?” He gestured to the bread in the man’s hands and then to the other baked good along the street. 

“Wh-where's Ladybug?” The man sniffled, his dark brown hair shifting in the wind. “Did s-something happen to her?”

“No!” Luka flashed his palms toward the man in a _don’t worry she’s okay she’s just busy and I’m just another hero here to help I swear I’m a good guy please don’t worry_ kind of way. “She’s just busy right now and she asked me to take her place this time around.”

“Oh...” The man looked down at the tarte he was cradling then back to Luka. “Who are you?”

Luka pondered for a moment, “call me Coccinil.”

“Okay, so basically this crazy chick was throwing croissant boomerangs at people and turning them into all these pastries and it turned my Tia into a tarte!” Coccinil thought about what triggered Marinette’s akumatization as he looked at the slightly burnt pastry in his hands, _she wanted everyone to see Lila for who she was_ , he winced at the man.

“Sorry.” The brunette man and the hero related the pity to different roots, “where did she go?” The man started to hold the tarte up to Coccinil, “no, sorry, where did the girl with the croissanterangs go?”

“Oh, that way.” 


	3. Suspicious Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat's already jealous, lol, I relate though

Coccinil swung in the direction of the man's gesture. He found Marinette rather quickly and settled onto a nearby rooftop to observe the new ‘enemy.’ He made sure to be in her blindspot, crouching behind a chimney. He watched her, even as a villain she was gracefully clumsy. She stood atop the tallest building in the area, tossing croissants at panicking Parisians below. She was jumping and spinning in the most exquisite and elegant way but she was only doing so to avoid half of the croissants she threw as they barrelled back toward her. “Adorable,” the new hero mused.

“Who, me?” Coccinil didn’t jump but he was slightly startled by the intrusion. “I’ve always considered myself to be more sexy than cute but I’d never turn down a compliment.” Coccinil turned to Chat Noir and watched as his eyes narrowed slightly, looking him up and down. “You’re new.”

“Yeah, Ladybug was busy, she asked me to cover for her.” Coccinil lied smoothly but Chat Noir was already suspicious. 

“Who are you?” He asked, his tone inquisitive with a hint of jealousy lacing the edges of his words, “why did she ask _you_?”

“I guess she trusts me.” Coccinil didn’t mean to flaunt but he found an almost defensive air lingering between them, both heroes inhaling and adding to it whether they intended to or not. “Don’t worry,” he assured Chat, “I don’t know her identity. She left the earrings for me with a note.” He wasn’t worried curiosity would kill the cat, but that it might let it out the bag, it being Ladybug’s identity.

“That sounds a little careless of Ladybug,” Chat started pacing around Coccinil, like he was preparing to pounce, “to leave something so precious out in the open.”

“It wasn’t out in the open.” Coccinil hissed, letting some of his Viperion slip through. He took a breath and finished explaining with more ease, “she had concealed it in a box labeled for me and put it somewhere only I could find it.”

Chat’s brow remained furrowed, “and how, exactly, would she know about this place?”

“Beats me, she’s Ladybug. Who knows what she knows and how she knows it.” Coccinil leaned back into a chimney in an attempt to relieve some of the tension but the cat continued his prowl. 

“Still. Why you?” Chat interrogated, “who are you?”

“I don’t know.” The bug expected the phrase to fall more impassively from his lips but it came out a bit colder. “And call me Coccinil.”

“That’s not what I meant by ‘who are you.’” Coccinil coolly stuck out his arm, stopping Chat from continuing his circle around him. “What are you doing!?” Chat's voice was composed of annoyance and confusion. 

“Calm down,” Coccinil said, a tinge passive-aggressively, “if you kept brooding on your feet you would have walked right into her line of vision.”

“Oh.” Chat sat down and poked his head out to look at their opponent. “Do we know who she is?”

“Mmhm,” Coccinil gazed at her as well, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“WhAt!?” Coccinil eyed Chat suspiciously. “I meant: what’s the rundown?”

“She throws croissant boomerangs that turn people into pastries upon contact.” Chat’s wide, questioning eyes greeted Coccinil’s. “Oh, and the pastry each person turns into is based on who they truly are.” Chat’s eyes widened, making room for his amusement.

“What??” Coccinil nodded, “I wonder what kind of pastry I would be...”

The bug scoffed, “we can find out pretty easily,” he smirked. Chat looked at him, unimpressed. “While I was looking for her I found a guy crying over his girlfriend-turned-tarte.” They both chuckled at that one.

“Poor guy.”

“Yeah,” Coccinil looked back toward Marinette, “who knows though. Everyone’s got preferences...” He didn’t need to look back to know Chat was still scouring for hints about him, he did, however, turn back to the cat to finish his sentiment, “some people don’t like sweets?”

“I love me some Sugar-cube!” Coccinil raised a brow at Chat Noir, “sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. My kwami sometimes gets the better of me, you know?” Chat intently watched Coccinil’s response for clues.

“I guess... I don’t really know.”

“You say that too much.”

“Huh?”

“ _I don’t know_ ,” The cat mocked. “Now what do you say we get into the action?” Coccinil nodded and the two were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would appear the next chapter will be fight scenes...


	4. Lucky Charm!

The superboys jumped and swung around the buildings surrounding the akumatized Marinette. They were trying to be somewhat stealthy but as soon as a croissant whistled between Chat Noir’s ears, he started spouting taunts left and right. “More like _miss-ants_.” Marinette scowled and threw two croissants toward him in quick succession, proving his point as the second one was soon spinning back toward herself. “What do we call you anyway?”

“Boulangerang!” She threw another croissant, this time pausing to aim, “I show that what goes around comes around by turning people into what they truly are!” Chat Noir extended his staff, narrowly dodging the pastry. “All I want is to show everyone the _ real _ Lila Rossi!” She threw another croissant, wildly missing the cat. 

“I think you might want to work on your  _ Boulanger-aim. _ ” Chat laughed and Boulangerang smiled but Coccinil had a sneaking suspicion they weren’t being amused by the same joke. The bug was slowly trying to get closer to Boulangerang, relying on Chat as a distraction. He watched from the side, slightly behind her, as a small speck of a croissant started reappearing in the distance.  _ Give up my position _ , he thought,  _ let Chat deal with it _ . He weighed the options quickly and groaned.

“Chat! Move!” He was leaning on his staff and the pastry was hurling toward the bottom of his weapon/tool. He quickly jumped up at Coccinil’s warning, the croissant still collided with the bottom of his staff, knocking the top toward Chat Noir’s head.

“Ow!” He shouted, patting his forehead. “Rude!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys had tried everything they could think of that was reasonably safe, they alternated sneaking up on her but she noticed them each time. They didn’t want to risk getting too close to her and becoming easy targets. Chat tried to trip her with his staff but she delicately leaped over it before whipping some croissants at the quickly fleeing kitty. She quite literally had the high ground and the boy-heroes didn’t know what to do, so they ran away to discuss a plan.

“She is really hard to beat!” Chat complained, Coccinil nodded, “as if she wasn’t already quick on her feet, we can’t get close to her without getting baked! It’s impossible!”

“Oh, come on.”

“I know, I’m being dramatic.” Coccinil rolled his eyes. “Any plan, Bugadude?”

Coccinil winced at the nickname, “I’ll call my lucky charm and see if it’s any help.” Chat Noir nodded and Coccinil tried to maintain their cover by quietly shouting “Lucky Charm!” A small snake plushie fell into his hands. He looked at it quizzically.

“Oooh, you’re King Monkey!” Chat quipped, “it all makes sense now!”

Coccinil didn’t remove his eyes from the toy, he stared intently at it. “I’m new to this, you know.” He looked at Chat and lifted the snake. “Do you know what this means? Has the charm been something like this before?” 

“Well,” Chat put his hand to his chin as he flipped through a bunch of previous battles, “there have been a couple of times where the charm was a hint to something else that was important?” He explained, “like sometimes she would get something relating to the old Guardian and she’d run off, and then she’d come back with a new hero.”

“Hmm...” he returned to the snake in his palms, “could this mean...” his eyes widened slightly and he looked at Chat, “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay!” the cat called after Coccinil as he swung away. “I think we’re about to go from a dude-o to a dude-io.” He cringed, “that doesn’t work.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Coccinil de-transformed in an alley after quickly searching for prying eyes. He didn’t have any cookies but he offered Tikki his chocolate granola bar. “What do I do, Tikki?” He asked the little kwami as she ate. “I need to use the Ladybug Miraculous to fix Paris but the lucky charm tells me I need to be Viperion!” He cradled his head in his hands. 

“The charm isn’t telling you to be Viperion.” He looked up at Tikki, dawning a confused expression. “It means you need the help of the Snake Miraculous.” Before the  _ but _ forming on his lips could leave them she explained. “Some people are capable of using two Miraculous at once.”

“Sounds exclusive,” his brows furrowed, “you sure I could do it? Or do you mean Chat can be both-”

“Masster...” Sass floated out, “Tikki thinkss you should do it.” Luka looked at Sass, and then back to Tikki.

“Yes, I do. You meditate right?” Luka nodded, “I’m sure you at least have the mental fortitude for it.”

“Pluss,” Sass added, “Chat Noir doessn’t have the besst track record with the Ssnake Miraculouss.”

“Sass!” Tikki scolded.

“Ssorry.” He apologized absently to Tikki and turned back to Luka, “it’ss true though. I trusst you more.” The two exchanged smiles and Luka patted the snake on the head.

“Okay... so how do I do this?”

“Transform into one of us and then say the other one’s name and ‘unify!’”

“Okay… Tikki, spots on!” Luka disappeared and Coccinil took his place, “Sass, unify!” Coccinil was gone. A new variation of the hero stood where the bug had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any hero name ideas?


	5. Bonjour Viperbug!

The new hero ran into the street and stopped before something reflective, quickly observing his appearance. He looked himself up and down. His outfit mostly followed the outline of Viperion’s but was colored differently and embellished with spots. His feet were wrapped in teal material, the shades lightened as they approached his ankles in three thick solid-color stripes. A dark teal stripe wound around his toes, a slightly lighter teal around the middles of his feet, and the lightest shade around his heels; it almost looked scaled. Crimson ran up his leg, spanning the length between his ankles and his knees, decorated with black spots. From his knees up the base color was mostly black, it clung to his sides as a snake-like underbelly was plastered on his front. A scale-ish pattern similar to the one adorning his feet began about halfway up his inner thigh, starting with a dark shade of teal and lightening as it rose. It spread outward as it crawled up his body, it shrunk briefly, forming a valley between two dark green plates, before growing once again. 

His arms were decorated like his legs, his hands like his feet, his forearms in red, and his upper arms in black. Scattered across all the sections of black on his body were teal spots. More dark green plates replicated his pecs and wrapped around his shoulders. A circle sat on his chest, a thick outline, and the inner circle both split in half by alternating red and black. A small portion of black followed his clavicles and grew into a turtleneck with a slit down the center.

His mask quite resembled his Viperion mask, light teal on the bottom half, dark teal on the top half, and the darkest shade framing his eyes. Two small fangs hung from the mask. A couple of red spots, outlined in black, decorated the light teal half of his mask. His hair was red like Coccinil’s.

He continued his journey to Chat Noir, hoping the battle would be somewhat quick from this point on.

(Excuse my lack of artistic ability, here's my costume design for the new kid lol: <https://photos.app.goo.gl/duEkuxkPPUbxAi2CA>) 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He found the cat where he had left him. As he approached he heard him talking to himself, “-Now you see Coccinil, we have a _hiss_ -tory! No… that’s just weird...”

“Hey?” The new hero crept toward Chat Noir, “you good?”

Chat chuckled anxiously, “oh heyyy Bugadude, I was just-” he turned and saw his partner. “Oh...” He smirked, “that’s who you are.”

“Surprise?” He threw his hands up into quick makeshift jazz hands.

“Looks good,” the snake-ladybug hybrid hero could have sworn Chat was checking him out, “what do we call you now? So many new aliases...”

“I don’t know...” the two pondered in silence for a moment. “Well, we have a more pressing matter at hand.” He gestured in the direction of Boulangerang.

“Okay, _Viperbug_ , let’s _slither_ into action.” 

“Viperbug… that works.” Chat frowned at the lack of reaction regarding his pun, Viperbug noticed and gave him a severely overdramatic wince. Gratitude tugged Chat’s lips into a smile, “your welcome.” Then, they were off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy heroes weaved between the onslaught of croissants as they ran to a vantage point. Viperbug had called his lucky charm, a lasso, and was trying to figure out what to do with it. They decided to have an advantage when he set his second chance. 

“Second Chance.” Viperbug looked up to see Chat Noir running toward Boulangerang, he stood in front of her, stretched in a star shape. She and Viperbug dawned very confused expressions before she whipped a pastry at Chat. The cat was gone, a small profiterole fell to the ground with a small thud. 

~~~

“Second Chance.” Viperbug looked up to see Chat start to take off, he reached up just in time to grab his hand and pull him back. “This is round 2, why did you run in front of her? You got hit.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up. “What was I?”

“Oh m- Are you fucking-” Viper blinked slowly, “You’re stupid!” He sounded like he had finally found the last piece to the puzzle but Chat was too curious to be offended.

“What was I!?!”

Viperbug rolled his eyes. “A profiterole.”

“Oooh! Yum!” Chat clasped his hands together only for his shoulders to fall slightly as he gave it more thought. “Wait… they're- they’re filled with-”

“Yeah I think she just called you a cum-filled bread ball.” Viperbug snickered and then chuckled after letting the whole concept sink in. 

Chat worked through it. “Well… tasty? Obviously. I mean look at me,” he rolled his wrist inward and gestured toward himself, “I’m _delicious_.” Viper snorted. “And cum-filled? I suppose I’m a bit horny but I don’t think it’s any worse than most boys!”

“Oh my god.” Viperbug buried his face in his hands as keeled over slightly in hysterics, he looked at Chat, wiping tears from his eyes. “She’s saying you’re full of yourself!”

“Oh shut up.” But Chat was laughing too. “Okay, we’ve kind of wasted this round, start over and just say ‘you were hit, I’ll tell you after’ and then we can actually get on with this.”

“O-okay.” Viper choked out between laughs before resetting.


	6. The Cat, the Snake-Bug and the Baker's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight...

“Second Chance.” Viperbug looked up and grabbed Chat Noir’s hand, yanking him back before he could run off. “You were hit,” Chat’s eyes widened with curiosity, “I’ll tell you after.” Chat nodded quickly and got back in attack mode. The two heroes ran toward the Akuma, dodging her attacks. She faltered for a moment when she saw Viperbug like something was registering in her mind. Then she began shouting at them.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” She called, “I just want Lila Rossi!”

“Sorry  _ Sweet Stuff _ , we can’t do that for ya!” Chat winked as he threw a taunt back Boulangerang but Viperbug stifled a growl as the ~~pussy~~ _ kitty _ tossed a flirt at his girlfriend. 

“Hey, Chat!” Viper got his attention and then started stuttering his thoughts aloud; “I- uh… I… hmm...” He tried to convince himself he didn’t get any joy from watching the profiterole drop. He slapped himself for being so selfish.

~~~

“Second Chance.” Viperbug looked up and grabbed Chat Noir’s hand, yanking him back before he could run off. “You were hit, I’ll tell you after.” The two heroes ran toward the Akuma, dodging her attacks. She faltered for a moment.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” She called, “I just want Lila Rossi!”

“Sorry  _ Sweet Stuff _ , we can’t do that for ya!” Chat winked, Viperbug swallowed his wince. He let the cat distract her while he swung around. He swung out his lasso and caught her torso pulling her arms to her sides. 

“Hey!” She shouted, she sounded exasperated but then she tilted her head to look at him, a smirk dancing across her lips. “Shouldn’t discuss this? Before you start tying me up?” 

“W-What?” Viperbug stuttered, caught off guard, and astonished by her forwardness. She was usually so timid about public romance- oh  _ and  _ she was akumatized!!

“I’m just saying,  _ stud _ , since you stole my ea-” 

“It’s over!” He cut her off, desperate to stop her from outing herself while she was so out of it. “You’re caught.”

“No.” She was so confident. “Because you are going to start over for me.” Viperbug swallowed hard. 

“What’s going o-” Chat cut in. She turned to him.

“Chat! I’m Ladybug! Hawkmoth I’m Ladybug! Luka stole my-”

~~~

“Second Chance.” Viperbug looked up and grabbed Chat Noir’s hand, yanking him back before he could run off. “You were hit, I’ll tell you after.” The two heroes ran toward the Akuma, dodging her attacks. She faltered for a moment.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” She called, “I just want Lila Rossi!”

“Sor-”

“Maybe we should just hand her over?” Viperbug reasoned. 

“No! We can’t do that!” Chat yelled back.

“Why not? She  _ is _ a bad person.” Chat started up but Viperbug continued, “It’s not she’ll kill her or anything, she’s just going to pastry-ify her for a little?”

“I-” Chat struggled to find reasons not to. “Okay, but we don’t know where she is.” Viperbug simply pointed below them as a girl with long brown hair ran through the street. Viper used his lasso to fish Lila up to their level.

“Boulangerang!” he called, “Here.” He watched as a croissant spun towards Lila. It was probably the wrong thing to do but he could always reset so why not let Marinette get a little payback? A charred puff pastry fell to the ground, it appeared to be oozing pure tar. The boys looked back at Boulangerang, a glowing outline of a moth hovering around her closed eyes. 

“But- oh… yes, Hawkmoth… I understand.” The outline faded and she looked up at the boys. “I’m sorry but I need to keep fighting you.” She spoke like she was still a foe but her arms lifted in surrender. She inched toward them, offering the box forward. The heroes started to think she wasn’t talking to them. She placed the box on the floor and kicked it toward them.

“Cataclysm.” Chat Noir muttered as he leaned down and placed his hand on the box. Viperbug swung his yoyo around and caught the small butterfly floating up the heap of ash that was just the box. When the yoyo opened a white butterfly flew into the sky. Viperbug ran just in time to catch Marinette as she fell out of akumatization. 

“I- where am I?” She asked, looking around frantically. “Where is Lila!?” Viperbug pointed at the charred mess on the ground beside them and chuckled at Marinette’s horrified gasp. “Did I- but then- how did- but who-” She stared at Viperbug, “you-! oh my god!”

“Miraculous Ladybug,” Viperbug didn’t remove his eyes from Marinette as he spoke, gently tossing the lasso into the air. Suddenly a beeping rang through Viperbug’s ears.

“Sounds like you’ve got to go.” Chat spit out, his green eyes fixated on the two’s eye contact.

“Of course,” Viper spoke calmly, turning to face Chat Noir, “I’ll take her home and then find a safe place to de-transform.”

“But I could-”

“It’s really no problem, I’ve still got most of my spots.” He tapped an earring. He smiled genuinely at the cat. He wasn’t speaking to spite the cat or flaunt his girl, he was just being kind and trying to steal a few extra moments with her. “Seriously man, you do this all the time. Go chill, this is the last thing we have to do today. I’ll handle it.” Chat smiled back.

“Alright,” he started to walk off before turning back, “you- this was fun, you make a good partner.”

“Yeah, you too.” He offered his fist and he bumped his fist against it. The cat bounced off, gracefully gliding along the rooftops with the help of his staff. “Now you...” he turned to Marinette, still laying in his arms, “let’s get you home.”

“Okay,” she grumbled, it was almost hard to hear her as her face was buried so deep in his chest. He felt her regret and embarrassment rumbling against his heart. Viperbug stood, cradling her in his arms, before swinging off the roof and flying through the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell... I'm kind of a revenge fan lol.


	7. Aftermath and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka comforts Marinette, purely fluff. Sorry.

Viperbug slipped the two of them through her hatch and dropped onto her bed, escaping the outside world just in time before de-transforming. “Are you alright?” He whispered, laying her down while he kneeled beside her. She curled away from him and buried her face in his hands. “Marinette?” She whined in response, somehow curling into herself even tighter. Luka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and felt her shaking slightly. “Marinette...” He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, spooning her. He lifted his head to her ear, whispering, “it’s okay… Mari? It’s okay.” 

“N-no it’s n-not!” She whimpered, he held her tighter. 

“It is. Mari, please look at me.” She shook her head, “please… look at me. Let me see your face.” He smiled, letting it seep into his voice, as he rested his head back into the pillow. “Do it for me!” He teased. She groaned and rolled over but kept her hands on her face. “That- Mari, that doesn’t count! You’re still not looking at me!” Her chuckle was refreshing but it quickly rotted into a moan as another wave of tears started falling. Luka put his hand on her wrist, his thumbs gently rubbing the back of her hands.

“I look gross,” she began, “and I’m a failure and a terrible hero! And you have to do everything for me because I’m so incapable and if I look at you you’re going to ruin my self pity by talking sense into me and I’m really not in the mood to feel bet-” He tugged her hands from her face and she paused to look into his eyes. Hers were puffy and glossy but she still looked gorgeous, at least she did to Luka. He snaked his arms around her again and pulled her close to him for a tight, yet soft hug. He could have held her like that forever but he pulled away to look at her again.

“I don’t care what you look like.” His smile was warm, loving, “also, incapable should never be used to describe Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He planted a little kiss on her forehead, “you are literally a superhero every day AND you’re an up and coming designer already AND you’re still in lychee. Overachiever, maybe, but incapable...” She pouted at him and he chuckled. “Marinette, no one is perfect. It’s okay to have a bad day, plus nothing too bad happened! So really, don’t worry about it. Hawkmoth didn’t get your miraculous, Lila was exposed-”

“Why did you let that happen! Why didn’t you use Second Chance?!” She almost sounded angry but her voice was drenched in tears, she glared at Luka. 

“I did. That was the best outcome so why would I reset?” he shrugged.

“Revenge is never the answer!” She was adorably angry, Luka couldn’t stop the little smile creeping onto his face.

“Sometimes it is? I don’t quite understand the harm in this particular situation.”

“I- I-” She couldn’t find a good reason against him so she just averted her eyes. “Not cool, Luka.” He laughed and she groaned, further fueling his amusement. “What happened anyway? I can’t remember it.”

“Well Lila was being a bitch and you were being akumatized, which you did try to fight off,” he added, “Lila was making it impossible for you! Anyway, I grabbed your earrings and rode off, don’t worry I didn’t let Lila see.”

“How did you know?” She sounded so defeated, it tore at Luka’s heart.

“Hey, hey.” His smile widened, “I only know because I love you, Marinette. You have such a unique melody, of course I noticed it radiating from Ladybug as well.” She smiled weakly, “I may not be as much of a hero as you but that is _kind_ _of_ my thing, I doubt anyone else knows if that’s what you were worried about.” She leaned up and kissed him.

“Okay...” her tone was forgiving and thankful at the same time. “So what else happened?”

“So you threw croissants at people and turned them into pastries,” her eyes widened, “yeah it was really funny actually. Chat was totally obsessed with finding out what pastry he’d be, I’m pretty sure it was the only reason I needed Second Chance.”

“What!?”

He laughed as he explained, “I had to reset because he jumped in your line of fire to find out what he would be. AND you turned him into a profiterole and- and-” he was struggling to speak between his growing hysterics, “and we discovered that deep-” he paused to laugh, “deep down he- he’s really just filled with cum.” Marinette’s eyes widened briefly before she squeezed them shut as she laughed.

“W-WHAT!?” 

“Mhm, see? It wasn’t that bad.”

“Okay.” The sadness had left her face, she looked much happier, but there was still an undertone of disappointment beneath her smile.

“Hey, you’re amazing Marinette!” She pouted again. “Stay here, I’ll go deliver you’re croissants and get my bike. Then I’ll be right back.”

“Oh shit! The croissants!” He laughed, climbing down from her bed.


End file.
